The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and more particularly to a centrifugal compressor.
Centrifugal compressors have a wide variety of industrial and aerospace applications, including gas turbine engines, fluid pumps and air compressors. Oftentimes, a bleed flow is sourced from the centrifugal compressor for auxiliary use. Such a bleed flow may be on the order of 10% which has been heretofore unavailable from a single source point as a bleed flow upstream of the impeller may be too low a pressure for its intended use. A mix of bleed sources—generally sourced upstream and downstream of the impeller—have been effectively utilized but may require a relatively more complicated bleed flow control arrangement.